


Gooseberry Fool

by sailon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blackwatch Era, But when has that ever been a problem in fiction?, Daddy Kink, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailon/pseuds/sailon
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is his boss and old enough to be his father, but when has that ever stopped Jesse McCree from getting what he wants?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, essentially, an extended synopsis of the pure filth I'll write in upcoming chapters.

  
In the 10 years that Jesse McCree had been away from the Deadlock grasp that held him so tightly since birth, he'd learned more about himself than he'd ever dared to imagine. He wasn't destined for the same fate as his mother, his father, his brother. He would never have to return to a life of crime and hatred just to survive, but rather he could fight for something he believed in, alongside those who put their faith in him. He'd watched those he loved by blood die before his auburn eyes before he'd learned how to speak, he'd been part of events that had taken lives before he could count to 10. He'd been reminded time and time again that he'd never amount to anything without Deadlock behind him, branded with ink as a constant reminder by the time he'd turned 12. Blindly following the actions of those who'd raised him, he'd found himself beyond knee deep in horseshit more times than he could ignore. It wasn't until he'd been pulled out of one darkness into another (this time in the form of an Overwatch shadow organisation,) aged 19 by a man he'd grown to adore that he could breathe air that wasn't tainted by the smell of piss and rust. In the time it took for him to realise that he could trust Gabriel Reyes, it was already too late.

  
Reyes - old enough to be Jesse's father - could never bring himself to treat Jesse like a child. Yes, he was boisterous and needed taming, but Reyes didn't see how talking down to him would do anything to help that. It was no secret to anyone that the middle-aged commander had a soft spot for Blackwatch's newest recruit, but nobody ever expected anything to become of that. Reyes fought off every advance that Jesse ever made until he turned 21, when he finally allowed himself to jeopardise both of their futures and give in to the lure.  
It was true that Jesse had viewed Gabriel as a father figure for the longest time, but all that served to do was cause him more confusion upon the realisation that he was completely infatuated with the man who'd saved him from what would've been a very short lifetime of menace. Jesse was charming, and had seemingly made it his mission to flirt with everyone he ever met (including the criminals he was supposed to be interrogating, which never failed to make Gabriel chuckle before he came back to reality to reprimand unprofessional behaviour,) which led him down a road of adoration, from almost everyone he'd ever spoken to. There was a long list of people who loved him more than they cared to admit, and were always taken aback by how polite someone with Jesse's history could be. Gabriel Reyes was at the top of it.

  
The night of Jesse's 21st birthday was unusual, to say the least. The normally fun-loving man-child clad in full cowboy attire refused to make a deal of the sun making another rotation around the Earth, and chose to keep to himself within the confines of his quarters. When Gabriel decided to check up on him, he found a sight he'd never expected to see, but had frequently made itself known within the confines of his imagination. The supple skin of Jesse's torso, decorated with thick tufts of dark hair, beckoning him to run his thick fingers through them. Perfectly aligned teeth gently dragged the softness of the cowboy's lower lip as his sultry gaze met Gabriel's wide eyes. As his commander stuttered, attempting to back out of the room, stumbling against every surface within his path as he desperately avoided breaking eye contact with Jesse, the younger man spoke softly, almost purring.

  
_"You really wanna leave me here on my own on my birthday, boss?"_

  
A pause, filled only by Gabriel stumbling over his own words.

  
_"I sure as hell don't want ya to."_

  
Jesse grinned, rolling to his side, finger motioning for Gabriel to come hither. As Gabriel edged closer to the best, mentally fighting himself on what he wanted and what was morally correct, lust glazed eyes unblinking, following Jesse's every movement. The twinkle in the younger man's eyes left Gabriel with no escape route. Jesse's arms snaked around the heat of Gabriel's neck, pulling him closer into his web. Jesse carefully grazed Gabriel's ear with the very edge of his teeth before whispering softly.

  
_"Show me what I've been missing."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things I am unable to do: write any sort of porn without someone being called daddy.

Gabriel Reyes was a man of strength and willpower, he was proud of his ability to stay stone faced in any given situation. He could keep his wits about him in the most testing of times, but when it came to Jesse McCree, he was as useful as a shark in gelatin. He couldn't take his eyes off of the younger man before him, the man he'd given so much of his time and energy to just to make sure he could stay afloat, so that he wouldn't be eaten alive by the world around him. And yet here he was, the great, stoic commander, unable to even form coherent sentences in the face of a half naked Jesse. He'd undoubtedly kick himself for this later, but at present, he couldn't even make a mental note to reevaluate himself. Jesse's eyes burned into him, irises the colour of spruce wood, twinkling with mischief and lust. He was smirking, all too aware that he had his superior completely flustered in a way nobody had ever imagined to be possible. Jesse shifted, sitting upright, his arms outstretched so he could rest his hands on Gabriel's wide shoulders. He grinned as his hands met behind his commander's neck, slowly pulling him towards him. Jesse didn't take his eyes off of Gabriel's, silently amused by how easy this was. He'd expected resistance, that he'd have to fight to prove his worth, but he was getting nothing. He'd never dared to hope that things would be this easy, he'd half been expecting to be thrown out on his ear, just having the opportunity to be this close to Gabriel was overwhelming, but he wasn't about to stop without being told to do so.

Gabriel's eyes were wide yet barely focusing. He'd locked his gaze with Jesse's, but he couldn't see anything. His mind was fuzzy, entirely clouded with confusion. He'd never deny his attraction to the cowboy-clad brat, of course, but he'd never freely admit it either. He'd shrugged off Jesse's previously tame advances as nothing but his mischievous personality and typical use of his charm to get his own way, but this? This was different. Jesse had conjured up a plan to get him alone, and he'd fell for it. He'd been duped, and whilst he wanted to be enraged about that, he couldn't be. He wanted this, he'd always thought about situations like this in the back of his mind, but he could never keep them in his thoughts for too long. He had to be professional, the kid was his student. It'd be inappropriate to ever act upon any desires he may have... but Jesse? Inappropriate was his middle name. He didn't care for rules or the consequences of breaking them, nor did he care about the trouble he could get into. If he did, he neither man would be where they were right now.

  
_"Y'know, you didn't answer my question, boss."_

  
The soft, southern drawl of Jesse's voice broke Gabriel's cluster of thoughts. His attention snapped back to the situation he was in, finally grounding himself into the reality around him. He snorted, exhaling sharply as a coy smile formed on his lips.

  
_"Since when do you need answers from anyone, McCree?"_

  
Jesse grinned, pulling Gabriel closer, falling back onto the bed until his commander was struggling to balance not falling onto Jesse with keeping his feet on the ground. Soft lips met the coarseness of Gabriel's cheek, scratched by his superior's beard as he pressed warm, gentle kisses against his skin. Gabriel closed his eyes, chewing his lower lip harshly, fighting back the urge to moan under his breath.

  
_"I only need answers when they matter, boss."_

  
Jesse carfully pulled the charcoal beanie from Gabriel's crown, smoothing his short curls the best that he could. He pressed his forehead against Gabriel's, gently nuzzling against the older man. He pulled backwards slightly, eyelids fluttering closed as he captured Gabriel's lips with his own. Jesse was a surprisingly gentle kisser, the kind who would be slow and gentle, but continue until both his and his partner's lips were swollen. He carefully took Gabriel's lower lip between his teeth, tugging slowly before releasing, coaxing a breathy moan from his boss. Jesse held Gabriel's head in his hands, smiling gently, pupils blown. He shifted backwards further onto the mattress, fingers fumbling clumsily with his belt buckle. Gabriel's hands replaced his, making quick work of the polished metal before unbuttoning Jesse's pants expertly. He'd done this before many times, but he'd never been as eager as he was in that moment. He swiftly tugged at Jesse's pants, leaving them just below his knees. He wasn't in the mood to fully undress anyone, he just wanted to show Jesse how hot the fire he'd lit within him could be, and how quickly it could start to burn. Jesse whimpered as he felt Gabriel's hands tugging at the waistband of his Blackwatch-issued boxers, a shiver running through him as he was left entirely exposed. His thick cock was already throbbing, leaking sticky fluid against his abdomen merely seconds after being freed from it's confines. Gabriel grinned, almost tearing off his own shirt before wrapping his arms around Jesse, one supporting his lower back, the other around his right shoulder, hand supporting his head. He was nowhere near as gentle a kisser as Jesse was, but the younger man couldn't care less. He didn't care if his lips were bruised and reddened, he didn't want this to stop. He moaned loudly, whining from the back of his throat as Gabriel's tongue danced with his own. Gabriel shifted his arm from Jesse's lower back to his cock, wrapping his fist around it's girth, finger and thumb unable to touch as he pumped Jesse's length firmly and quickly, reducing the younger man to nothing but a series of cries and whines. His hips bucked up of their own accord, movements entirely lost in translation as his brain began to overload. He couldn't see anymore, he couldn't think. All he could hear was Gabriel's soft grunts as he bought him closer to the edge.

  
Gabriel was entirely focused on Jesse, nothing else in that moment mattered. All he cared about right now was the man he had in front of him, the man he'd longed to touch since he'd truly gotten to know him. He'd be damned if he wasn't about to give the kid the best orgasm of his life. His grip tightened, as he shifted his weight, allowing himself better access to Jesse's lips. Again and again, he had them against his own, his teeth making themselves known as Jesse got closer and closer. Gabriel could hear whimpers of 'please daddy' and "fuck" between the moans that fell from Jesse's mouth, tears forming in the younger's eyes. It was a matter of seconds between Jesse's back arching violently to him screaming out as he came, thick ropes of cum coating his abdomen and chest. Tears fell freely from his glazed eyes, sobs forming in his throat as he lay there, entirely motionless save from the rapid rise and fall of his lungs. Gabriel reached out, pulling Jesse as close as he could, fearing he'd crush him with the grasp he had on him. Jesse sobbed into his superior's chest, not caring about how disgustingly sweaty they both were at that point, and unfazed by the cum that had smeared between them. Jesse couldn't think, he couldn't speak. Gabriel was scared, scared he'd hurt Jesse, scared that the kid instantly regretted what had happened. He did his best to calm Jesse, hushing him gently as he held him tightly. He pressed careful kisses across Jesse's reddened face, rocking him gently as he did so.

  
_"It's okay, mijo. I'm here. Daddy's here."_


End file.
